


Continuing a Tradition

by darkkwater



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Hanukkah, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Charlie is too impatient to wait for their new Christmas tradition.





	Continuing a Tradition

**Continuing a Tradition-**

The second time Charlie kissed Don was the 2nd day of Hanukkah. Charlie couldn't wait for Christmas. 

He'd wondered for almost a year about the Christmas kiss - Was Don drunk? Was Charlie just nearby when Don noticed the mistletoe? Was Don gay? Charlie was bisexual, though he'd never told anyone or acted on it. Had Don guessed? Did Don want to kiss again? 

Tonight, Charlie had found Don alone in the sunroom. Their parents had friends over and the families had done the Menorah, the blessings, the meal heavy with fried foods and dairy. Downstairs was now noisy with conversation. Charlie had been watching for when Don slipped away. 

"I'm glad it's the off-season," Charlie had said, sitting on the couch near Don. 

"'Off-season' is just work season." Don certainly had been working on his body and it made Charlie warm whenever he looked at him. 

Charlie had turned towards Don. Then he'd just closed his eyes and aimed his lips. 

Don had met him halfway. 

Now they were kissing deeply, and it was far better than Charlie remembered. He was pretty sure Don wasn't drunk this time, and no mistletoe. Just Don's lips and tongue and his hands, pulling Charlie closer. 

Don leaned back, smiling. "I thought Christmas would never come." 

"It hasn't." Charlie's hands squeezed Don's strong shoulders. 

"We can have a Hanukkah tradition, too." 

Don closed the distance again and they kissed for long while, arms around each other. 

"Boys!" Their mom called. 

They jumped apart, hearts hammering. 

The voice was coming from downstairs, though. "_Sufganiyot_! Donuts!" 

"We should go…" Charlie said. 

Don nodded. Then grinned. "Whoever heard of a 'day two' Hanukkah tradition? Should be all eight days." 

Charlie felt himself light up, like a glowing Menorah was inside his chest. "_Chag Sameach_. Happy Hanukkah indeed." 


End file.
